Angels
by yokas78
Summary: Deux nouvellles arrive à Poudlard h/une jumelle d/une jumelle r/h


Titre : Angels 

Auteurs : Aloésia alias Yokas78, Rowena alias Gwenna et Alsyanne alias Rély 

Rating: pg-13 ( futur R si demande)

Résumé : 2 nouvelles arrivent à Poudlard. Elle sont surdoué et jumelle. Pour le reste lisez 

Couples : Harry /Rowena 

Draco / Aloésia 

Ginny / Dubois (professeur)

Ron / Hermione

Chapitre 1/ La locomotive rouge

Deux jeunes filles nouvellement arrivée à Poudlard, seules dans un des nombreux compartiment de la locomotive rouge. C'est jeunes demoiselle venait de France ou elles avaient passées leur scolarité dans une école à Brocéliande pour surdoués de la magie. Elles venaient de s'installer en Angleterre où leur tante avait été mutée au ministère de la magie au poste d'Auror en chef. Leurs parents avaient été tués quelques années plutôt par des mangemorts. Ils appartenaient à une formation d'espion pour le ministère international de la magie. 

Elles étaient de fausses sœurs jumelles. La première se nommait Aloésia, elle était excentrique, extravertie. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, rouge sang ce qui permettait à ses yeux vert de ressortir, on pouvait alors voir comme dessiné de petit serpent vert pâle autour de sa rétine. C'était une experte en enchantement, vole et enfin potion sa matière préféré. 

Sa jumelle quand a elle était tout aussi spécial bien qu'elle soit totalement différente. Ses cheveux était châtain a la racine et se dégradaient en un superbe roux parsemée de petite mèche brune, ses yeux était d'un bleu cristallins parsemée des petites étoile violet. Ses matières de prédilection étaient l'enchantement, le vole et surtout la métamorphose. Elle se nommée Rowena. 

Elles discutait de tout et de rien, quand soudain derrière la porte un groupe de 1er année parlèrent assez fort coupant court a leur conversation. Cela déplus fortement a Aloésia. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en continuant de parlé a sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne rendit pas compte que le groupe de première année avait été remplacé par Draco et ses toutous. Sens la voir Draco bouscula Aloésia et lui tomba dessus ayant pour conséquence de la mettre or d'elle. Draco fut alors sauvée par l'arrivée impromptue de Harry Potter. 

" Alors Malfoy tu les viole dans les couloirs maintenant. "

" Très rigolo POTTER "

" ET LE TAS TU BOUGES !!!!! "cria Aloésia au jeune Serpentard.

Rowena intervint pour tempérer sa sœur et tendit sa main à Draco. Celui-ci la pris et se releva. Rowena lui dit d'un ton calme mais sûr.

" Tu pourrait t'excuser, si tu est un gentlemen se qui m'étonnerai fort " Finit t'elle par dire en le regardant dans les yeux comme signe de défi.

" Et tu as bien raison ! Et il ne le sera jamais " dit Harry pour soutenir la jeune fille.

" Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Potter "

" Et on ne t'a pas demandé de nous aider " intervint Aloésia lui jetant un regard enflammé.

" Il nous défend et tu l'agresse, tu est folle !!! " fit Rowena à sa sœur.

" Et t'es pas ma mère "

" Non mais ta sœur. Pardonnez la mais elle est énervé. Je nous présente Rowena et Aloésia Lancelot " rajouta Rowena.

" Moi c'est Malfoy, Draco Malfoy "se présenta Draco. " et eux se sont Crabbe et Goyle "

" Et ton grand-père c'est Bond James Bond "

" C'est qui ? " questionna t il.

" C'est un personnage de film moldu légendaire agent secret au service de la reine…" lui expliqua Rowena.

" Et qui sauve toujours le monde. " finit Aloésia d'un ton désespéré.

" Vous m'insulte !!!!!!!!!! Vous me traité de Potter" cria t il levant la main sur Rowena.

Aloésia lui prit le poignet et lui dit :

" Ne pense même pas à la toucher "

" Et toi ne me touche pas non plus "

CLAC !!!!!

La main de Aloésia venait de frapper la joue laiteuse du jeune homme qui vira au cramoisi. Puis on pu voir trois gouttelette de sang perler sur sa joue. Draco mit la main sur sa plaie et regarda ses doigts couvert de sang.

" Tu me le payera !!!! "

" Oh mon dieu j'ai peur protège moi Rowena " fit elle d'un faux ton apeuré.

Rowena avec un grand sourire.

" Oh bon pour les convenance, tu touche a ma sœur est tu auras a faire aux sœurs Lancelot. "

" En revoir le balafrée. " dit Harry en lui faisant signe de la main.

Hermione et Ron arriver main dans la main l'instant même ou Harry faisait signe de la main a Draco.

" Et Harry, a qui tu faisais signe " Dit Ron en regardent les deux fille a côté de lui. 

" A une jeune blonde qui s'appelle Malfoy. "s'exclama Aloésia.

" Que vous voulait elle ? " demanda Ron

" Elle gênait ces deux jeunes et charmantes filles "repris Harry

Il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux laissant apparaître la cicatrice sur son front.

" Tu est Harry Potter !!!" Dit Aloésia avec une nuance de colère dans la voix et un regard tueur.

" S'est bon se n'est pas de sa faute, Aloésia. " Dit Rowena en la regardant partir, " désolée, enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance mais si je la laisse le prochain qui passe fini a l'hôpital " Leur dit-elle en partent pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Harry ne dit rien et sur tourna vers ses deux amis, Ron lui dit alors.

" Qui s'est ? Elle sont nouvelle ? " Demanda t'il a l'adresse de Harry.

" Se sont Rowena et Aloésia Lancelot des nouvelle, je pense. " Dit il en haussant les épaules 

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Pour avoir la suite, petit review et de toute façon on s'en fou on mettra la suite quand même et pour s'excuser du retard des prochain chapitres qui seront plus rigolo et intéressent une petite histoire drôle pour bien commencée ou finir la journée. 

Attention délire

Un jour Draco Malfoy fut réveille par le cri ou plutôt par le jouissement d'un elfe de maison. Il décida donc de descendre pour voir d'ou venait ce bruit strident. Il découvrit alors son père chevauchant Debite. Il émit alors un cri horrifié. Il décida donc de sauver se pauvre elfe qui était en train de se faire violer. Mais l'elfe n'était de cette avis et aimait se faire punir de cette façon par son maître. L'elfe lui mit alors un violent crochet gauche de la main droite. Draco la joue rouge ne dit rien est remonta pour mettre des boule ciaisse et se remis au lit pour dormir.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L 


End file.
